


Camping

by JMount74



Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A conversation about camping.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> For Pen & Ink Week 2020

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Can I, uh, ask you a question?  
Yes, Gordon.  
Have you, ah, ever been camping?  
As in sleeping in tents?  
Oh, er, kinda. Me and the boys were discussing past holidays and one of my favourite was camping.  
No, Gordon, I have never been camping.  
Would you, um, would you like to come with me?  
Camping?  
Yes.  
With your brothers?  
Oh, god no!  
In a tent?  
Well, Dad build Mom a cabin. I thought that would be better.  
Oh. Yes Gordon, I’d like to go camping with you.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
I’m sorry  
What for, Gordon?  
I, er, I should have checked the cabin first  
It’s fine, darling.  
I’ll understand if you want to go home, Pen.  
Go home? Don’t be silly, Gordon. Just needs a bit of spit and polish, that’s all.  
Oh. Oh, ok. What would you like me to do?  
Well, while I tie my hair back and sort through the bedroom, why don’t you grab that broom and get busy?  
Sure thing, Penny.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
I’m sorry the weather’s so bad  
That’s ok, darling. I quite like the rain.  
Yeah, but the almost-twister wasn’t something I’d have wanted you to experience.  
It was certainly an experience. But it didn’t develop over us, and the storm clouds were stunning.  
I know, but I’m still sorry.  
Don’t be silly, Gordon. It was beautiful.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Are, are you warm enough, Pen?  
Yes, Gordon, thank you. The fire is lovely.  
Ok, if you’re sure.  
Well, I guess my back is a little chilly in comparison.  
Do ya, er, do you mind?  
Mind? Not at all. The blanket is a perfect touch, darling.  
Good.  
Gordon?  
Yes, Penny?  
Do you want to share?  
Thanks, Pen.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
I had a great time.  
So did I, darling.  
Thank you, Pen.  
Thank you, Gordon.


End file.
